


Taken

by Everything_Person, mendokayalways



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi, My First Fanfic, ouat crescendo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Person/pseuds/Everything_Person, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendokayalways/pseuds/mendokayalways
Summary: One by one the children of Storybrooke are going missing and the Savior is helpless to stop it. It doesn't help that catching the person responsible makes everything even more complicated.(ok summaries are not my thing but give it a try)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Once Upon A Time crescendo and my Big Bang for my fanfiction. I have been a closet fanfic write since I started watching and now I feel a good way to keep Once Upon A Time alive would be to share my fanfiction (even if no one reads it).
> 
> Also I was typing this on my phone because I don’t usually have access to a computer so if their are mistakes please ignore
> 
> Couple things you should know: This is taking place anywhere before season 7 after season 6. Robin is alive and the merry men and Roland are still in Storybrooke. Zelena lives in the farm house shares custody of baby Robyn with Regina and Robin. Zelena also has magic. Gideon is a baby. This fic contains Snowing, Captain Swan, Outlaw Queen, Rumbelle, and single Zelena. I own nothing but the villain.

Chapter 1

One day the eldest lost boy came into the sheriffs station, looking rather nervous. Emma was sitting at her desk when he came in.

“Can I help you?”

“Um yeah. I…we…. someone is missing.”

Emma raised an eyebrow, not sure what to make of this. “Ok who’s missing and how long have they been gone?”

“The youngest of us is missing. We haven’t seen him all morning.” The teenager stated fidgeting around clearly uncomfortable. But what he was so uncomfortable about Emma had no idea.

“That’s hardly missing. Have you checked at school, or the park. Maybe he wandered off.”

He rolled his eyes at that, shaking his head. “No it’s not like that. We lost boys stick together look out for each other. He wouldn’t go anywhere without someone let alone without telling someone.”

“Look kid I understand but some times kids like to wander off sometimes without them even knowing they are doing it.”

“And I’m telling you he wouldn’t do that. Not Tootles.”

Emma could tell by his tone he was serious, he really thought his friend was missing. “Okay,” she said calmly, “if you say he’s missing then he’s missing. Can you tell me the last time you saw him?”

The guy nodded. “We all saw him last night. We all ate together then went to sleep. I saw him crawl into his cot and go to sleep. I wake up and he was gone.”

“Alright that’s a start. Can you write?” Emma asked, knowing most of the lost boys were illiterate when they came to Storybrooke.

“Yeah not a lot but I can.”

“Ok well me and you need to fill something out just saying that you are asking me to look for him then I will.”

The boy visibly relaxed as he walked closer to the desk. “Thank you. You know for an adult your not so bad.”

Emma chuckled “Thanks your not so bad for a lost boy.”

He left after the paperwork was done bumping into David as he got back from patrol.

“What was that about?” David asked from Emma’s doorway.

“One of the lost boys is missing. Probably just a run away. I’m gonna go on patrol and see if I can find anything.”

“Ok. I’ll hold down the fort here. Good luck.”

“Thanks dad.” Emma called back as she left the sheriff station.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A week went by of nothing. No sign of the littlest lost boy anywhere. Then a woman came in the sheriff station claiming her child has gone missing.

“Me and my husband have looked everywhere we can think of. We can’t find them anywhere. I don’t know where they could’ve run off to.”

“Don’t worry. We will do everything in our power to help you find your child.” David assured the woman.

“Thank you.”

Another week of nothing and another kid gone missing.

“Ok twice is a coincidence. Three times is a pattern.” Emma said after the parents of the third child missing left. Looking over the reports again.

“So you think there’s another villain in town going around taking kids.” David stated more than asked.

Emma picked up her head to look at her father across the sheriff station. “It’s not the craziest idea. In Storybrooke anything is possible.”

David gave a nod in agreement. “Alight new villain in town. Where do you want to start?”

“Well this one is more discreet than the rest of them. That’s for sure.”

“We were looking for the kids as runaways but now we are looking at them as kidnappings.”

“Meaning we need to start over. Talking to parents, go through their rooms, see if we can find anything.” Emma cleared as David put on his jacket, grabbing the keys to the cruiser.

“Let’s go talk to the lost boys.”

“We should probably stop calling them that.”

They pulled up to the shelter that was made after their return from Neverland. Nibs came out to greet the sheriffs. “Did you find Tootles yet?” He asks with hope written on his face.

“No, I’m sorry not yet.” Nibs deflates at the news. “We are actually here, hoping, to talk to all of you guys about the night he went missing.” David explained.

“Um yeah sure.” Nibs lead them inside. After rounding everyone up, the questions started, but it was the same he was asleep in his cot then the next morning he was gone.

“Is there anything of his we can see? A blanket, toy, anything special to him?” Emma asked grasping for anything now.

“Yeah he has a stuffed skunk that never leaves his side. I’ll go look for it.” One of the heavier set boys offered.

After fifteen minutes go by he comes back. A confused look on his face. “I can’t find it anywhere.”

“Curly, your so dense you wouldn’t see a bus if it hit you. I’ll go get it.” Stated another, running off to go find this elusive toy.

Another fifteen minutes goes by and he also comes back empty handed. “The bears right. It’s gone.”

Emma and David dismiss the lost boys with a thank you and a promise to find their missing friend. “You think it’s a coincidence the toy went missing with the kid?” David asked his daughter.

“No but why? Why take the toy?”

“Why take the kid?” David asked in response.

It was same for the other kids too. They were there one day and the next gone. One of the kids had a jacket they bought all by themselves from money they earned, the other had a blanket from when they were a baby.

“Okay so we have someone coming in the middle of the night taking kids and their favorite thing.” Emma recapped, after they got back to the station.

David nodded having nothing to add.

“We might have to ask Granny and Ruby to keep an eye out for new faces or suspicious behavior.” Emma said not knowing where to go from here.

“We might be able to use them to track down the kids.” David suggested.

“Might be worth a try since we can’t use a locator spell.”

“What’s worth a try?” They heard making them turn to see Snow standing there holding Neil. “Sorry to interrupt I just thought you guys might want some lunch.” Snow said walking into the station, baby in one arm and a bag from Granny’s in the other.

David moved to greet his wife and youngest child, taking his son.

“Hey. Thanks mom.” Emma smiled accepting the onion rings being handed to her as her mother started taking food out of the bag.

“Find the run aways yet?” She asks after they settled down to eat.

“No but we have a lead we are following up on.” Emma answered smoothly not sure how much she wants to share with her. Mom shouldn’t worry about anyone coming after Neil.

“How’s house hunting?” Emma asked changing the subject.

“Great!” David responded as he feeds Neil a fry. “We found a farm house just outside of town. We just need to seal the deal.”

“That’s awesome. Tell me when it’s done, we’ll come over and help you pack.” Emma mumbled with her mouthed full of grilled cheese. Their lunch continued, talking about everyday Storybrooke even after the food was gone. When Neil started nodding off Snow left so he could have his nap and Emma and David could go back to the curious case of the missing children.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emma walked in her front door to a welcoming smell of food.

“Hey what’s cooking?” She called as she took off her shoes and jacket.

“Some fish and potatoes.” Responded her husband from the kitchen.

Emma followed the smell to find Killian crouched down checking on their dinner. Killian stood after he was satisfied with the progress the food was making. Smiling at his wife as he turned to greet her.

“Hello love.” He welcomed as he approached her giving her a kiss. “How was the station? You find those runaways yet?”

Emma sighed “No and we got another kid missing. I don’t think these are runaways.”

Killians brow furrowed trying to understand what his wife was telling him. “You think someone is taking the children of Storybrooke?”

“That’s what me and dad are trying to figure out. We talked to the families again and all the kids missing, their favorite thing is gone too.”

“Why would they take them?”

“I don’t know but we’re going to find out. Before the school runs out of kids.”

A ding was heard, signaling the food was done. “Well,” Killian said as he turned around to get their dinner before it burned. “I’ll be at the station tomorrow to help you figure this out but in the mean time let’s relax and enjoy our dinner.”

He plated their meal then placed one in front of Emma and the other for himself.

“Mmm maybe after dinner I’ll do dessert.” Emma said with a suggestive smile. Killian smiled sitting down across from his wife. “Now that’s an idea.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hidden away in Storybrooke. Children sit in a large room filled with blankets and pillows, toys and games, TVs and books. All sitting in front of one TV watching an animated film half awake. In the back of the room sits a hooded figure watching the confused sheriff makes plans to find them.

“Poor clueless Sheriff Swan. You have no idea what is beginning.”

It was one of the children crying that pulled the hooded figure away from the mirror. The picture of the sheriff faded for its glass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the chapter where i got a lovely beta that helps work out all the kinks in my writing. The amazing @mendokayalways agreed to be my beta and I am so happy, greatful and exited that we are working together. I never imagined having a beta let alone a fantastic one.
> 
> Note: there will be characters from season one and other seasons that we haven’t seen in a while. The only original character is the villain. So if you don’t recognize a name just type ouat (insert name here) into google and they should pop up.

Chapter 2

A month passed by. A month and still nothing. Nothing but more children disappearing. Each case was always the same: kid was safe and sound the night before but gone in the morning along with their favorite possession. The only difference was the time between each new disappearance got shorter and shorter. Before there was a week in between each disappearance and now, it was only a couple of days.

Jefferson had to be locked up when Grace went missing. Ashley came in two days ago panicking about Alex being taken. Now, Michael Tillman burst through the station doors demanding that they find Hansel. Storybrooke was on high alert.

Regina and Emma tried putting protection spells on all the houses with children but no magic seemed to have any effect. Kids kept disappearing, and the Savior was powerless to stop it. The Savior, who was currently in the sheriff’s station staring at all the missing reports, hoping that something would click, while her father and husband talked strategy.

“Robin and the Merry Men are searching the woods again. Regina and Zelena are combing through every spell book they have,” said David, trying to figure out where to go next.

“I could check the docks, ask some of my old crew if they’ve seen anything,” Killian offered.

“It has to be cloaked with magic. This person is obviously powerful since everything we’ve tried has been useless,” commented Emma.

“Are we sure they’re still in Storybrooke? Maybe they were taken to another realm?”

“Regina got that blood globe thing from Gold and it shows Storybrooke. They’re here somewhere, we just can’t get to them.”

Killian and David looked at Emma hunched over in her chair, hands in her hair, glaring at the pictures of all the missing kids. They exchanged glances and David busied himself as Killian walked around her desk. He placed a calming hand on her back feeling all the tension there.

“Emma-”

“I don’t like this.” She cut him off shaking her head. “Kids are disappearing and we have no idea who we are up against. Why are they hiding? Why are they taking kids? It’s been a month and we still have nothing. Usually we know who we’re fighting by now. But all we have,” picking up a couple of the papers in front of her, finally looking up at her husband, “is a stack of pictures of missing kids that keep adding up every other day.”

Killian rubbed soothing circles into her back. “We’ll find them, love. Good will win.” He tried to reassure her. “The villain behind this, is a coward. The fact that they’re hiding is only proof of that. Once we find them taking them down will be a piece of cake.”

Emma was about to reply when they heard a “Mom?” from the hallway. They turned to see Henry standing there with Ava/Gretel standing right behind him.

“Hey Henry, Ava.” Emma got up from her desk and moved to stand in front of them, hoping to block them from the mess that was this case. “I’m sorry but you guys can’t be here-”

“Don’t worry, mom, this is about the case.” Henry turned to Ava. “Go ahead. Tell them what you told me.”

Emma turned to Ava, who was fidgeting with her fingers with her head down. When Ava finally looked up, she saw everyone waiting to hear what she had to say. She took a deep breath and what she said next left the adults breathless.

“I saw who took my brother last night.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The hooded figure smiled as she watched the children happily run around and play together. One small child approached the figure looking at his feet. The chaperone crouched down to be at the same height as him.

“What’s wrong little one?”, she asked.

The boy mumbled a “I’m hungry”, nervous about how their caregiver would react.

She smiled a kind smile, “Well I think we can fix that. Do you think your friends are hungry too?”

The little boy shrugged, still staring at his feet.

“How does pizza sound?”, the hooded figure asked while offering her hand to the boy. He nodded his head before finally looking up and taking the woman’s hand. She stood and they made their way over to a large table. With a wave of her hand pizza appeared on the table. The little boy looked at the table and then looked up at the figure. After she nodded he smiled, letting go of her hand, and grabbing a slice of pizza. As he happily munched on his slice, the other children came up to the table and grabbed a slice too.

A little girl took this opportunity to ask their chaperone, “When can I go back to see my Papa?”

The figure frowned, “Aren’t you having fun?”

The girl nodded, “Yes but I have to go back. Me and Papa are suppose to have tea.”

“We can have a tea party here”, the figure said, then after a moment explained, “We have a few more friends coming before everyone can go home.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“You’re sure you saw who took your brother?” Emma asked the girl sitting across the table from her. They moved to Emma’s office so Ava would be more comfortable.

“Yeah, um, well sort of.” Ava answered, stumbling over her words.

“What do you mean?” David asked softly while handing her a cup of water.

Taking the offered cup she said “I didn’t see a face but I saw someone take my brother and get swallowed up in smoke.”

“Why don’t you start from the beginning?” Emma suggested.

Ava nodded, looking down at the cup in her hands and began to explain what she saw. “Last night I got up to use the bathroom when I heard singing. It was really soft and soothing. I followed it to Nicholas’s room. I pushed the door open and saw a woman in a cloak standing over his bed. She picked him up like he was nothing. Then she grabbed his slingshot off his dresser. And then smoke swirled around them and they were gone.”

“Why didn’t you say anything to your dad?” asked David.

“I’m suppose to take care of my brother,” she started to say, her voice laced with guilt, “and when he needed me I didn’t do anything.”

“Hey,” Emma said, waiting for Ava to look at her. “This isn’t your fault. You did good by telling us what you saw. Don’t worry we’ll find your brother. Do you remember anything else? What she was singing, the sound of her voice? Anything she was wearing? Did you smell any perfume?”

“No,” Ava said, shaking her head. “I’m sorry. I only remember the cloak and that she was singing in a strange language.”

“Okay. Thank you, Ava. I promise we will find your brother”, was Emma’s final comment before David took her home. Killian offered to go talk to the Lost Boys to see if any of them heard the strange singing too.

Later that night Emma sat in the sheriff’s station looking over the maps and reports, trying to put what little pieces they had together. In the dim light and silence of the station she started to nod off until the slight sound of footsteps made her jump.

“Sorry love, didn’t mean to scare you,” Killian smiled while gesturing towards the bag of take out he had in his hand.

“No it’s fine. I’m fine,” Emma said, groggily. She fought off a yawn as she grabbed her food. Killian frowned. He knew this case was getting to her but she seemed to be getting tired easier than usual.

“Love, you sure you’re okay? Maybe we should call it a night.”

“I’m fine. I’m just starving,” she said, stuffing her mouth with a burger from Granny’s, “and this just doesn’t make any sense.” She gestured absent-mindedly towards the case file while grabbing a few onion rings.

Killian placed a comforting hand on her arm. “Emma, love, come on. Let’s go home and rest. Tomorrow we will be able to look at all of this with a clear head.”

Emma sighed. She put the food back in the bag and grabbed Killian’s arm, making to leave the station. Before they could even make it to the end of the hall, Robin burst through the door. He looked crazed and was breathing heavily.

Killian approached him grabbing his shoulder trying to steady his friend, “Mate, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Roland. He’s gone.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roland was different. The kidnapper didn’t wait for the sun to go down to take him. No, they waited until Regina was in her vault and Robin was in the woods. Roland was suppose to be at kindergarten and Henry was supposed to take him to Granny’s until someone picked them up. But they never made it to Granny’s, Roland never even made it to Henry. Henry looked all over school for him twice, then went all over town looking for him before finally going to Regina.

Regina transported them home to find Roland’s stuffed monkey gone. Regina told Robin who promptly searched desperately all over town before finally accepting that his son was gone.

Henry, like Ava, felt like it was his fault. He should have checked on him, he should have looked harder. No matter what the adults told him, it was his fault which is why he had to make it right.

The gang were all gathered in the Charming’s loft, arguing about what to do next.

“This is getting out of hand. Half the school has gone missing!” Mary Margaret said worriedly.

“We need to do something and now! Before Storybrooke is childless.” Regina demanded.

“We have been doing everything we can.” Emma argued.

“Well it’s not enough!” Regina all but shouted.

“We should confront this villain! Bring the fight to them!”

“How would we do that mate? We have no idea who they are or where they are hiding.” Killian reminded all of them.

“That’s why we need to set a trap.” Henry finally made his presence known making his way down the stairs.

“What do you have in mind, lad?” Killian asked raising an eyebrow at his step-son, wondering what he had up his sleeve this time.

“They’re only going after kids right? They obviously saved our family for last.”

A unified “NO!” came from both his moms as they caught on to what he was trying to say.

“We are not using you as bait Henry!” Regina exclaimed, immediately shutting his plan down.

“Moms, come on! I act like I’m asleep and when they come for me, you guys can be there waiting. It’s the perfect plan!”

“Even if we did this, which we are not, how would we catch her? Magic has no effect,” Emma asked.

“Taze her,” Henry replied, as if it was obvious, “It worked on August and the Dragon. We just put it on stun instead of kill.”

“This is ridiculous. Please tell me none of us are actually considering this.” said Regina, exasperated.

“Well…” David started.

“DAD?!” “David!” Both Emma and Mary Margaret yelped, surprised by the man’s response.

“I don’t like it anymore than you do. But we are running out of options at this point.” David said, defending himself.

“Aye. I have to agree with the prince.”

“Killian!”

“Swan, whoever it is, they are probably going to come for the lad at some point. Might as well be prepared and use the opportunity,” he pointed out, trying to calm Emma down.

“NO!” Regina yelled. “We are not using my son!”

“Regina!” Robin shouted, trying to get her attention. Then, he spoke in a pleading tone, “It may be our only way to get Roland back.”

“Mom. Mom. I can do this. I have to do this,” Henry told them, trying to make them understand.

Emma and Regina exchanged a look before relenting.

“You aren’t leaving my sight. As soon as she is close enough, you get down and get away. Understand?” Emma stated, giving Henry a-no nonsense look.

“I’ll be fine mom.” said Henry, effectively dodging the ‘mom’ look.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They set the trap that night.

Henry pretended to fall asleep in front of the TV. Emma and Killian were upstairs in their room, listening to a radio hooked up to a bug planted in the front room. Robin and David were at the front and back of the house. Regina was at her mansion watching everything through her mirror. All armed with tasers.

Hours passed and nothing happened. Henry did eventually fall asleep on the couch. Everyone else was starting to get anxious. They called it around five in the morning, and gathered in the kitchen.

“I don’t understand. They grab Roland in the middle of the day but when Henry is asleep and alone, they don’t even show up?” Emma growled in frustration and exhaustion. She started pacing around the room.

“Maybe they’re satisfied now? Maybe they don’t need any more children.” Killian offered though he didn’t like that thought. Emma shivered at the implication.

A phone ringing startled them. It was Emma’s cell. She answered without checking to see who it was. “Sheriff Swan.”

“EMMA! They got him! They got Gideon!” A frantic Belle was on the other end.

“Wait. Belle what? Gideon’s gone?”

Before anyone could say anything Regina’s cell went off. “Hello?”, she answered.

“That bitch took my daughter!” Zelena’s angry voice was heard on the other end.

“Zelena.” Regina said.

David’s face turned white. He bolted out the door followed by Emma and Killian.

Regina magicked herself and Robin to Zelena’s.

David got in his truck and was off like a bat out of hell. Not caring about any street laws, seeing as his daughter was the sheriff. Who he was being followed by in their bug. As soon as he arrived home, he bolted out of his truck and shot up the stairs, taking two at a time. He burst into the loft and found his wife kneeling on the floor next to their son’s crib, clutching his baby blanket. He approached his wife with great care as if she were a frightened animal.

“Snow?” He whispered as he knelt down next to his wife.

“It happened again. He’s gone. He’s gone.” She replied with a broken voice.

Emma and Killian arrived at the loft.

“Mom? Dad?” Emma asked apprehensively.

“They took him.” David said looking up at his daughter. “They took Neil.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

“Roland? Can you feed your sister for me?” The hooded figure asked the small boy.

Roland happily agreed. He would do anything for his sister. He sat on the couch patiently waiting.

The figure passed him his sister and after they got comfortable passed him a bottle. The figure picked up Neil, sat next to Roland and starting feeding the babies.

“Miss?” The boy asked after a while.

“Yes, Roland?”

“When can we go see our mamas and papas?”

The figure thought about it for a moment in order to come up with an answer the boy will understand.

“When they learn their lesson.”

“When will that be?”

“Soon, I hope.” The figure laughed. That caught the boy’s attention.

“What’s funny?”

The figure let out a giggle and said simply, “I hope.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a little proud of this chapter since I was writing through a block. The song that is being referenced is the song “She Moved Through the Fair” by Loreena McKennitt.

Chapter 4

Zelena woke up around four thirty to feed her little bean when she heard the strange singing. She ran out of her room to find a hooded figure holding her daughter.

“Let her go!” She demanded as she conjured a fireball. The figure turned to face the mother, still cradling the baby.

“You are messing with the wrong witch.” Zelena said menacingly as she prepared to throw the fireball. She wasn’t quick enough and the hooded figure disappeared, along with her daughter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Belle woke to find her husband missing again. This was a regular occurrence so she wasn’t sure why she was so shocked. She decided he must be with Gideon so she got up to go check on them. As she reached the nursery, she heard a strange noise coming from inside. It almost sounded like singing. She burst in to see a dark shadow holding her baby.

“Gideon, NO!” Belle shouted. The shadow turned to face the feisty librarian.

“Put my son down. Now.” She demanded as for a way to stop the kidnapper. Before she could react they were gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Snow’s alarm went off close to five when she heard a strange singing coming from behind the curtain that separates her room from the living room. She bolted out of bed and ran toward Neil’s crib.

There stood the stranger that’s been taking the children of Storybrooke holding her sleeping son. Though the figure’s back was turned towards Snow, she was sure they knew she was watching them. The figure moved but stopped when she shouted “Wait!”

In a pleading voice Snow begged, “Please. Please! I can not lose him again.”

The figure turned to face the distressed mother.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

“For a moment. I thought she was going to give him back. She turned to look at me. And I thought she was going to put him back down,” Snow recalled in a broken voice, “But then she said ‘I’m sorry’ and she was gone.”

“Mom. It’s going to be ok. We will get him back. We will get all of them back. You said it was a she? Do any of you remember what she looked like? What her voice sounded like? Could you recognize it?” Emma asked the three women.

“No. She was wearing a hood. You couldn’t see her face,” Belle answered.

“She was bloody singing. What do you want to do host a talent show?” Zelena asked, frustration seeping into her voice.

“Emma if that’s all, I’m going to take your mother home,” said David.

Emma glanced at her distraught mother. “Ok, you guys are free to go. Thanks guys.”

David left with Snow with Belle following close behind.

“I’m not going anywhere until I get my daughter back.”

Emma didn’t have the mental capacity to fight with Zelena. She barely had the mental strength to think up a next step. All she could think of was all the children that had gone missing. How her little brother was now one of those children. And the fact that she couldn’t do anything to stop it.

“This is drawing a line. Those babies are helpless.” Regina sounded like she was about to go on a rant when she was interrupted.

“Isn’t that ironic coming from the Evil Queen? Who sent a army of black knights to kill a baby so her curse wouldn’t break?” spat Killian, his anger mounting at their collective helplessness.

“That’s rich coming from the man that spent centuries on an island that held stolen children. Shouldn’t you be a pro at this?” Zelena remarked.

“Ha. I thought that was more your style,” Robin cut in, “Seeing as you’ve stolen the young Charming before, pretended to be Roland’s mother, and tricked me into impregnating you! All to spite your sister!”

“That’s enough!” Emma yelled, “Fighting and blaming each other isn’t going to get us anywhere.”

“Well all of your ideas have gotten us nowhere. The Savior and Sheriff of this town is as useless as a munchkin from where I’m standing,” Zelena snarked.

“Like you’ve done any bloody better, witch! At least we haven’t been hiding in that run-down farm–,” Killian was cut off from defending his wife by a cough heard from the doorway. Everyone turned around to see Gold enter the room.

“As amusing as it is watching you all bicker, my time is precious so I’ll make this short. This person has taken my son. As of now they have made the worst mistake of their life. So to put it simply stay out of my way and we will all get what we want.”

“Gold we will find them. And we will deal with them the right way,” Emma said firmly.

“Not if I find them first.” With that last remark he was gone.

“Don’t worry, love. If we have no luck with magic, I doubt the Dark One will do any better”, Killian tried to be reassuring.

“Well I for one have never see Rumple not get what he wants. I’d rather take my chances with the Dark One than with the powerless Savior,” Zelena voiced before she left too.

Everything goes quiet. Only people left at the station was Emma, Killian, Regina, and Robin. The air surrounding them was thick with tension. No one quite sure how to break it. Killian is the first to try.

“Emma.”

“Don’t. They’re right. If I can’t keep kids safe. Let alone my own little brother. What kind of Savior am I?” Emma said, defeated.

“We have faced worse foes and defeated them. We can defeat this one as well.”

“We don’t even know who our foe is, Killian! All we know are the names of kids that are lost!” Emma shouted. She let out a huff of air, grabbed her keys and left without another word.

They let her to leave. Regina is the first to speak this time, “She just needs some air. I think we all do.”

“Aye,” Killian agreed, “This villain has really been getting to her. It’s been hard for–”

Robin cut him off, “Don’t you dare say this has been hard on you. You two don’t even have children! How could this possibly affect you? How could you know what our pain feels like?!”

“Robin?!?” Regina scolded, shocked at his sudden outburst.

Killian looked his friend in the eye. He knew Robin was only angry because he was scared for his children but that didn’t give him a right to say what he did. “You’re right. We don’t have children. But we know what it is like to be separated from our parents. We know the fear and sadness of being alone as a young one. We know how precious children are. We know all the kids in Storybrooke, have even watched a few while their parents were busy, including your son, mate.” Killian said to his friend without breaking. “So though we don’t have any of our own as you have pointed out. We still feel your pain. We feel the same urgency to bring them home and make sure they are safe.”

At this, Robin calmed down and felt a little ashamed of his outburst.

“Now if you’ll excuse me. I’m going to find my wife.” With that Killian stormed out of the station and went to look for Emma.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All the kids are either playing games, taking naps, watching movies or eating. The figure smiled with the overwhelming feeling of contention. But that feeling was quickly gone once she turned to the mirror. The scene playing out in front of her eyes, seeing how the heroes were behaving. She sighed and started preparing her things.

Through the crowd and noise a couple children took notice of their caretaker. One curious little boy walked up to the figure and asked “Excuse me, miss? What are you doing?”

“Well, little one, I’m making sure you all have everything you need while I’m gone.”

Another boy asked, “Where are you going?”

The figure smiled at the child’s curiosity, “Hey, I need some help. Can you two help me?” The two children nodded eagerly, waiting to see how they could help, “Can you two go find Roland and Grace for me?”

They both nodded and ran off enthusiastically to find them. A couple minutes passed by then the four children came up to their mysterious chaperone. She smiled at the two and thanked them letting them go to play again. Roland and Grace stood there looking a little nervous.

“Hey. Everything is fine. I just need a favor. Can you two do me a favor?”

They nodded, looking a little more at ease. “Can you two make sure the babies are ok while I’m gone?”

“Where are you going?”

“To make sure the adults learn their lesson.”

*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

Killian went home but didn’t find Emma. He tried the docks, the Jolly Roger, her parents’ house, and even called Henry to see if he has seen his mother. But he had no luck.

He finally wound up at Granny’s. He asked the elderly lady if she had seen Emma. But she hadn’t been into Granny’s either.

He left Granny’s trying to think of another place where Emma could be. He was debating whether he should go home and wait for her there. Then he saw a familiar figure pull up at the side of the curb. Though Killian hated to admit that maybe if he couldn’t find Emma, maybe the puppet could.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

August pulled up in front of Granny’s. His papa was visiting Jiminy so he thought he should get out of the workshop a bit. He was taking off his helmet when he saw someone approach his bike. He looked up and saw who it was.

“Well what do I owe the pleasure, Captain?”

“You must have heard about what’s been happening around here, puppet.”

“Yeah kids going missing. I’m not the one taking kids.”

“That not what I meant. This case has been taken a toll on Emma. Her brother was taken last night.”

“I’m guessing she’s missing too? Isn’t she a little old to be taken?”

Killian was trying very hard not to snap at the man in front of him. “She left to calm down. I just need to know that she is alright. So will you help me find my wife or not?”

August smiled at Killian’s exaggeration on ‘my wife’.

“I might have an idea of where she is but let me talk to her.”

“Fine. The only thing that matters is that she is alright.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll send you a message when I find her.” August said as he put his helmet back on and took off, trying to shake off the feeling of deja vu that overtook him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emma leans against the wishing well looking down into the dark water. In her hands she held her little travel mug and wished with everything she had.

August rolled up on his motorcycle. He turned off the engine, took off his helmet, and sent a quick message to Hook. Getting off of his bike he shouted, “I thought I might find you here.”

“Yeah. Well I was thirsty.” Emma said in a tired voice.

August walked up to Emma and studied her face. She looked different, more than just tired and hopeless. Something was definitely different about her but he wasn’t one to push for answers.

“Well I’ve said before, you can’t compete with water,” he said, reaching for the cup in her hands. She passed it to him and he took a sip, pleasantly surprised that it really was just water.

“Remember when you brought me here and told me-”

“–that this well was magic. It had a way of making things come back to you. Like I said before I just read the plaque.”

Emma, still looking down into the well, sighs, “It’s a sad day when the Savior looks for help at a wishing well, huh?”

“Not really. We all need to ask for help every once in a while.”

“Yeah but I’m the Savior. I’m suppose to save everyone’s happy endings.”

“And you have time and time again. It’s not your fault that this town can’t keep them. Or that villains keep popping up to take them.”

“But with any other villain I knew who I was dealing with.”

“Well let’s focus on what you do know.”

“I know there is a woman going around taking kids and their favorite things. I know she sings to them for whatever reason. I know she didn’t fall for Henry’s trap.”

August stopped her by asking, “What trap?”

“Henry wanted to help catch this person so he told us about a trap. He pretended to be asleep then when they came to get him we would taze them. Just enough to stun them.”

August shook off his own memory of being tazed, “Well that’s not a bad idea. You were just using the wrong kid.”

Emma finally looked up at her friend to see the smirk he was wearing. She knew that smirk. That smirk meant that he had a plan.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They rolled back into town and went to Emma’s house. Killian was there, waiting for them. When they entered the house, Killian ran down the stairs and wrapped his wife in a hug.

The three of them sat down at the table. Emma and August began to explain their plan. Somewhere in between, they lost Killian.

“I’m sorry but I’m a little confused. Magic doesn’t work against this person.”

“Right magic has no effect to her. But it does to us.”

“And you’re offering yourself for this cause?”

“I don’t see why not. It would just be a simple glamour spell.”

“And it’ll just be the three of us?”

“Why get people’s hopes up when this is just another plan that might fail too.”

“Alright. When are we setting this up?”

“Tonight.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pinocchio lied asleep in bed while Geppetto was in the workshop finishing up a project. The sound of faint whimpering was coming from the bed. When a plume of smoke appeared in the far corner of the room. Once the smoke dissipated, a cloaked woman stood in the room. There was silence and then, the melody of a melancholic song filled the room.

“My love said to me

My mother won’t mind

And me father won’t slight you

For your lack of kind

Then she stepped away from me

And this she did say

It will not be long love

‘Til our wedding day”

The figure sang as she got closer to the bed.

“She stepped away from me

And moved through the Fair

And fondly I watched her

Move here and move there

And she went her way homeward”

The figure picked up the Pinocchio’s hat then went to pick up the sleeping little boy.

“With one star awake

As the swans in the evening

Move over the lake”

When the figure reached the boy, he turned and wasn’t a little boy anymore.

“Expecting someone else?” August asked.

The woman took a step back and knocked into something soft. That something soft turned out to be a someone.

“Got ya.”

All of a sudden there was pain and then, darkness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The hooded stranger collapsed on the floor.

“I can’t believe that worked,” Emma whispered.

“It did,” August said as he placed the cuff around their wrist. “But wasn’t the pirate suppose to be the one to taze her?”

Emma turned to find her husband looking rather confused and staring down at the partially hidden villain. “Killian is everything ok?”

He finally looked up at her, “Sorry, love. Everything is fine.”

“Ok well why don’t you give me a hand and help me take her hood off?”

August sat the stranger up while Killian helped Emma remove the villain’s cloak. The cloak revealed a teenage girl with blonde hair and familiar features.

“Do you two have something to tell me?” August asked with a raised eyebrow.

“What are you talking about?” Emma replied.

“ Never mind. How are we getting her back to the station?”

“Just help us get her in the car. Me and Killian will take her from there.”

August lifted the girl in his arms and took her to the car. Emma made to leave too but stopped when she realized her husband wasn’t following her. She turned to see him staring at the cloak they took off of the mysterious girl. “Killian are you sure everything is okay?”

“Oh sorry yes love. Everything is fine. I’m coming.”

Emma turned around and left. Killian ran his hand over the strangely familiar cloak and folded it with a feeling of reverence before following his wife.


	5. Chapter 5

I need to find him. I need to get to him. I promised.

I’m running as fast as I can. He has to be there. There. There he is. I can almost reach him. I can’t move. I can’t get to him. He’s too far away.

There’s a bright light. Glass is breaking. There’s blood so much blood. Someone is screaming. I am screaming. He’s gone. I broke my promise.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Emma called David and Regina over to the sheriff station. Once they got there she explained what happened the night before.

“When we got back to the station Whale was waiting to check her over. He said she was fine would most likely be out of it until later today.”

“I can’t believe that actually worked,” Regina admitted, still a little dumbstruck about the whole thing.

“Let’s just be grateful that it did. Now we might finally get some answers,” David concluded.

Emma wasn’t sure how to reply so she nodded and lead them to the main area of the station. When they all entered Killian was leaning against a desk facing the cell holding their newest prisoner. In the cell bed lay a young teenage girl with blonde hair and unmistakable features.

“What the hell?”

“What? Who is she?” Emma asked.

“Emma, are you serious?!” Before Regina could go on, Robin and Snow walked in.

“Did you find–”, Robin’s question was cut short when they saw the girl lying in the cell,“Is that the kidnapper?”

Before anyone could answer, the girl bolted upright in bed, hyperventilating. After take in her surroundings, she seemed to recover quickly.

“Huh. I guess you got me.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The girl was moved to the interrogation room. One, so Emma could ask her questions without the others butting in and two, so Emma could try and stop anyone from doing anything stupid.

“I have to give it you Sheriff, I didn’t think you would stoop to tasing someone,” she said, looking at the women in question directly in the eyes.

“It was an unfortunate necessity to catch the bad guy,” Emma replied.

The girls eye twitched as if what Emma had said struck some sort of cord with her. “I am not the villain of this story,” she corrected.

Emma paused for a moment. Looking at the young girl in front of her, “Well then that brings me to my first question. Who are you?”

“If you don’t know, it’s because you refuse to see the truth. Again.”

“And what is the truth?”

“Is this the part way I say ‘You can’t handle the truth!’?” The girl sassed, “No one can tell you. You need to figure it out on your own.”

The girl looked away acting as if she were bored.

“The children you kidnapped. Where are they?” asked Emma.

“Oh, I don’t know,” she finally looked back at the woman in front of her, “Have you tried the school?”

“Why did you take them?”

The girl reclined back in the chair and looked towards the ceiling, “I was going to sell them. It’s surprising what people are willing to give for them, how many realms are in need.”

Robin burst through the door, charging past Emma straight towards the girl. He pulled her out of her chair and pushed her up against the wall. “Where are they?!”

“Robin!”

“Where have you taken them?!” Robin demanded.

“Who?” The girl asked surprisingly calm.

“Roland and Rebecca! Where are my son and daughter?!”

“Never heard of them.”

Regina poofed herself and Robin back home. With her assailant gone, she fell to the floor. She pulled herself back up and dusted herself off.

“I wasn’t expecting that from Hood,” she said to no one in particular. She looked up and saw the sheriff watching her. “Yes?”

“You’re lying.”

“Yeah sure,” the blue-eyed girl muttered, looking anywhere but at the woman.

“You lied about not knowing the kid’s names. You lied about wanting to sell them. You’ve been lying about all of it.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“I think you know each and every kid you took by name. I think you sang so wouldn’t disturb their sleep. I think you took their favorite thing so they wouldn’t be scared, so they had something familiar with them. I think they are all safe and taken care of and are having fun with all their friends.”

“Yeah?” The girl met the woman’s gaze and asked, “What makes you think that?”

“Because since we got you, there’s only one thing you said that was true. You aren’t the villain in this story. So I have one last question. Whose story is this?”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The girl went silent so Emma returned her to her cell. David was in the office calling families letting them know they have the perpetrator in custody but there is no sign of the children. Killian was trying to convince Emma to go home and get some rest. Meanwhile, Snow approached the girl’s cell.

The person in question was sitting on her bed, staring off into space. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Snow approach. “How can I help the bandit princess?”

“Please tell me. Are you who we all think you are?”

The girl looked at the princess standing outside her cell, “Sorry princess, I don’t give out spoilers.”

Looking the girl in the eye, Snow tried again, “Can you at least help ease a distraught mother’s mind?”

The girl looked at the mother in front of her. Her gaze softened and she admitted, “Everything’s being taken care of. And if the lesson is learned,” the girl turned her head away from Snow, “no child will be harmed.”

David came out of the office. Killian also came back into the main room. “Where’s Emma?”

“I finally convinced her to go home while I watch after our new guest.” Killian answered gesturing to the person in question. That’s when they noticed Snow by the cell. “Dave why don’t you and the missus go home?”

David decided not to argue. He went to his wife placing his hands on her arms. “Come on Snow. Let’s go home.”

“See ya shepherd.” Came from the cell as they turned to leave. After they left Killian was alone with the girl in the cell. He looked at the cell for a moment then went into the office and closed the door.

Twenty minutes passed by when all of a sudden, “HELLO? DID SOMEONE ORDER GRANNYS DELIVERY?” Ruby entered the main room stopping when she saw the girl in the cell. Killian finally exited the office and said, “Yes, thank you Red.”

The women turned to him, “Is that–?”

“Seems to be,” he answered, taking the bag from the women, “Thank you again lass.” The she-wolf got the hint and left. Killian placed the bag on one of the desks and pulled out a bag of onion rings. Walking over to the cell and slipping his arms through the bars.

“Here you should eat something.”

“Not hungry,” the girl said without looking at the pirate.

“Not a fan of Granny’s? I don’t blame you. Took me a while to get used to the taste and longer to find something I like.”

“Must be hard. Being a 400 year old pirate with a wife that loves greasy and processed food.”

“300 but aye this world was hard even for a navigator like me.” Killian paused then turned serious, “But I have love, family, and friends.”

The girl smiled, “Nice try pirate, but you’re going to have to do better than that.”

Killian stood up straight. Taking his arms out from between the bars, he turned to place the bag of onion rings on the desk closes to him. He took a seat on the couch, sitting as close to the cell as he could.

“Look if you are who I think you are then you should know you can tell me anything and I will forgive you.”

The girl visibly tensed. “Who said I was the one in need of forgiveness?” she countered.

“Then I need you to help me, help all of us understand.”

“Sorry old man but I can’t help you learn your lesson until you all accept the truth.” The girl turned her head to finally look at the man next to her. Her eyes held a wall that he was all too familiar with. He hoped he would be able to knock this one down as well.

“Now if you’ll excuse me,” she said turning her head away again, “I would like to finally get some rest.”

The man nodded. He rose from his seat and left the station to allow the girl some peace. Possibly to see if he could gather the others to talk about what needs to be done.

“Alright. The heroes are all gone!” the girl announced, “You can come out now.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a huge shout out and thank you to my beta @mendokayalways. This chapter was seriously rough but she worked some magic and made it amazing. Hope anyone who reads enjoys.

“Alright, all the heroes are gone. You can come out now.”

A person stepped into the room from the shadows, stalking towards the cell. “Is it irony that the Dark One was hiding in the shadows?”

The man in question was now standing directly in front of the bars separating them.

“Oh, how rude of me. I should stand,” she said, pushing off of her bunk, “After all you did come to visit me.”

The man glared at her while she wore an irritating smile.

“Your first mistake was taking my son,” he said, matter-of-factly.

“Did I do that?” the girl asked, cocking her head to the side in an innocent manner.

“I am only going to ask once. Where is Gideon?”

“Gideon. Gideon? Gideon?” she muttered with a perplexed look on her face. Her eyes darted across the room as if she could find him in the air. “Nope. Not ringing any bells. Get it? Belle and bells?” she chuckled and whispered to herself, “I crack myself up.”

Looking back at Rumplestiltskin, she asked, “What was my second mistake?”

“Standing to greet your visitor.”

He reached between the bars to plunge his hand into the girl’s chest. As soon as he made contact, a force blew him back and threw him into the desk behind him.

“Silly Dark One. You really don’t pay attention, do you?”

“How did you…?” he breathed as he picked himself up.

“I didn’t. I’m impervious to magic, dark or otherwise. No magic of any kind has any affect on me,” she stated, sounding rather bored. “You’d have better luck using that knife that you’re so fond of.”

“I don’t need magic to get what I want out of you.”

“I don’t know,” she mocked as she pressed herself up against the bars, “ You seem a little out of practice. You sure you don’t want any tips on torture, suggestions on stabbing, quotes on killing?”

The darkness built up inside the man with each word she spoke. His dagger appeared in his hand.

“What was it you just said? That I would have more luck with my dagger? Well dearie, I think your luck just ran out.”

With a wave of his hand, he opened the cell. Holding up his dagger he pushed the girl up against the bars separating the cells holding the dagger to her throat. “I will ask you this once again. Where is my son?”

The girl was silent. Rumple looked into the girl’s eyes. Before he could react, a loud “Rumple don’t!” echoed through the small space. Belle hurried towards her husband. The girl rolled her eyes despite the imminent danger she was facing, “Ah, Beauty has come to save her Beast yet again. How adorable.”

“Belle go home.”

“Not unless you come with me.”

“I will meet you there once I find Gideon.”

Belle placed a hand on her Rumple’s shoulder, making him look at her. “When will you understand that this is not the way? Darkness is not the answer. If you do this, you will lose your son again.”

Rumple was silent for a moment. Just looking at his wife before he dropped his hand, the dagger disappearing from it. Then he felt something, he felt magic. There was a lot of it around him and it was in the cell.

“Hate to agree with the little librarian but you won’t find your son like this. I’m sure one little act of darkness wouldn’t hurt though.”

Rumple turned back to the girl, “What are you hiding?”

The girls eyes shifted, her body grew tense, and there was the slightest twitch of the corner of her mouth. Before she could deny anything Rumple located the source of magic. A strong cloaking spell on her pocket. A wave of his hand and he held what she was concealing. A cell phone and a folded piece of paper. A look of sheer panic passed over the girls face before it was replaced by fury. Before she could think to act Rumple had him and his wife out of the cell, making the girl its prisoner again. The girl threw herself towards the couple, reaching out for her belongings. The Dark One toyed with her holding them just out of reach.

“Well what do we have here?”

“That’s my personal property. Give it back or so help me Dark One, you will never see your son again,” she threatened.

Rumple ignored her and turned the phone on. “Well I think the Sheriff will find these very helpful.”

With that he grabbed his wife hand and turned to walk out of the sheriff station, leaving the girl in her cell screaming after them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Swan-Jones house

“Now we have one kidnapper but still no kids,” said Emma, frustratedly.

“She said she wasn’t a villain. Maybe we have the wrong person?” suggested Snow.

“She knows where the kids are and she won’t tell us; we definitely have the right person. What’s bothering me is that she keeps talking about a truth and a lesson.”

“No one can learn the lesson until we all accept the truth,” muttered David.

“And what exactly is this truth that everyone but me gets?”

“The truth of who she is. I mean, don’t you see it Emma?”

“See what? Who the hell is she?”

“Our daughter. She’s our daughter,” said Killian, heavily.

“What?” Emma gaped at him.

“Emma…” interjected Snow, trying to calm the mounting tension.

“Wait. So, all of you are in silent agreement that this teenage girl is my daughter?”

No one said anything. Emma gasped and shook her head at the ridiculous notion, “If she were my kid, which she is not, then why didn’t she come to us for help? Why did she take her uncle? Why is she referring to us as sheriff, princess, shepherd–?”

“Because she’s rejecting her family,” Rumple interrupted her.

Everyone turned to see Rumple and Belle enter.

“You aren’t welcome in this house crocodile.”

“Please hear what Rumple has to say,” pleaded Belle. “We just came from the sheriff’s station and–”

“What?” Killian growled. David put a hand on his shoulder holding him in his place.

“Don’t worry. Your feisty daughter is still safe in her cage. I just came to hand over some evidence,” Rumple said, holding up a folded piece of paper and a phone.

“Evidence for what? That this girl is my daughter? How could she–? Why would she–? This isn’t making any sense,” Emma pressed her forehead into her palms.

“Same reasons that Zelena wanted to go back,” Rumple spat. “You apparently have done something to piss her off and she came back in time to punish all of us. Oh, and she doesn’t plan on going back.”

“What?”

“She was trying to get Rumple to kill her,” Belle admitted, sadly.

“Seeing as this is the only way to get my son back I suggest you take my evidence and deal with your daughter. Before your family destroys mine,” Rumple spat viciously before poofing himself and Belle away.

Emma looked down at the phone and the paper that Rumple had left and then wordlessly turned to go upstairs.

“She just needs some time,” Snow sighed.

“We don’t know if we have time,” Regina countered.

While the others talked, Killian opened the paper note. He stared at it for a moment then folded it back up and picked up the phone. He took the items upstairs to his wife. He found her in their room sitting on the edge of their bed.

“Tell me you don’t really believe this?” Emma said, softly.

Killian didn’t answer her. Instead he placed the items on the bed next to her, went to the closet, and pulled out a chest. He found what he was looking for and showed it to Emma. In his hands was a familiar cloak.

Emma’s eyebrows scrunched together, “Killian, why do you have her cape?”

He knelt in front of her and held up the fabric.

“This is the cloak I gained while being a Dark One. The exact cloak that she was wearing is at the station.”

“Okay, that’s just a coincidence. A crazy coincidence.”

“The song she was singing was the one my mother sang to Liam and me as children.”

Before Emma could say anything else, Killian unfolded the piece of paper and handed it to her.

“The paper that the crocodile found is a childish drawing of a family. A father with a hook for a hand, a mother with blonde hair and wearing a red jacket, standing with their daughter holding her little brothers hand in front of a ship that resembles the Jolly Roger.”

Emma shut her eyes and shook her head. “She has my eyes,” he continued, almost breathlessly, “and your blonde hair. She has your mother’s chin. You have seen and done impossible things love, why is this so hard for you to believe?” He pointed towards the crude drawing of their future, “Is this not what you want?”

“No,” Emma opened her eyes. “That’s not it, Killian. Having a family with you is everything I could possibly want.”

“Then what is it love? Why is it so hard for you to believe she is our daughter?”

“Because!” shouted Emma. “Because if she is our daughter then this means I failed her. And if this picture is supposed to be of us and our kids then I didn’t just fail her, I failed her little brother too. Think about it. We did something so wrong that not only is she rejecting her entire family but she came back in time steal all the children in Storybrooke to teach us a lesson. All of this means that the future we made for her is so fucked up she’d rather die than go back.”

Killian’s heart twisted into knots at Emma’s outburst, “I know Emma. This is upsetting me too. Maybe we made mistakes in her future but we can at least help her now. Give her her best chance now.”

Emma’s tearful eyes stared at him for a long time before she finally nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Sorry for the wait and for the scare that this story might be abandoned. This story will never be abandoned. I am hoping to at least get one chapter out a month. So here’s Octobers chapter. This chapter has gone through a lot of edits so hopefully it turned out.

**Chapter 7**

 

Killian, Emma, and David walked back into the station, to find the girl pacing back and forth in the cell like a crazed animal.

“Ah! Storybrooke’s Avengers have returned! I need to report a theft.” She threw herself against the bars, she seemed almost in a panic.

Emma reveals the items that had been weighing heavily in her hand and her heart. The girl shoulders dropped and she sighed with relief, even as her grip on the bars tightened. “Those are mine. Give them back.” She ground out through her teeth.

“I would like to remind you that as a prisoner you aren't one to make demands. Nor are you privileged to have these items.” Emma said authoritatively. Then after glancing at her husband, her voice grew soft. “But as my daughter, if you asked nicely, I might give you the drawing back.”

The girl froze in her place and soaked in the revelation. “So, you finally came around? You really do need evidence for absolutely everything, don’t you? You can’t even trust your own eyes.”

Emma tried not to flinch as she nonchalantly rebuffed, “Nothing wrong with double-checking your facts.”

She rolled her eyes and took a step away from the bars. “Well now that you did your homework, let's get this started.”

“Get what started?”

“One of these is unlike the others but it was also the only one that was seen. Find it, then find its reflection,” she replied and with that turned her back on the group and plopped down on the cold floor.

“A riddle? Seriously?” Emma deadpanned. The girl shrugged in response.

“Why won’t you just talk to us?” asked Killian, a hint of desperation in his voice.

“The best lesson is the one earned not taught.”

David placed on a hand on his son-in-law’s shoulder. With a sigh Killian asked, “What about your name? Can you tell us your name?”  

She said nothing for a while, but just as they turned to get back to work she spoke,

“I am the dreaded pirate Roberts.”

“Yeah, sure. And my name is Inigo Montoya. Watch out for rodents of unusual size, Buttercup.” said Emma. _Leave it to my daughter to be a pop culture smartass_ , she thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Regina's mansion**

 

The parlor door cracked open. The spy scanned the room that held his mom, his aunt, Robin, and his grandmother. They were all watching the scene in the station play out on a mirror.

He held back his laughter when the references started flying. _She definitely knows her stuff_ , he thought to himself. The mirror showed the sheriff and her backup leave the girl alone in her cell again. _Just because she’s in a cell doesn’t mean she should be alone._

“What the hell was that?!?!” Zelena shouted.

“It’s a clue,” Snow replied.

“I don’t want a bloody clue! I want--I need my daughter back! I’m going down there and getting some answers. A little fireball should do the trick.” Zelena said as she turned towards the door. Henry quickly hid. Before Zelena could storm out of the room, however, she was stopped by her sister. Regina waved her hand and Zelena’s feet were stuck to the floor.

“No, you are not. I told you you were only allowed to be here, to be involved, if you promised to behave. Now, behave.” Regina waved her hand again and released Zelena. “Besides if the Dark One couldn’t scare her you won’t either.”

As the adults continued to argue, the parlor door silently closed. Quiet feet ran up the stairs. Operation Princess Bride was about to begin.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Footsteps echoed through the empty station.

“I must be the luckiest prisoner in all of Maine. Getting so many surprise visitors, and by none other than Storybrooke’s most famous. First the Dark One, and now the Author.” She leaned further back against the furthest wall from the cell bars. “Let me guess you want to add my story to the book?”

“No. I just figured you might be bored,” Henry lowered himself to the ground and began rummaging through his bag, “so, I brought you some stuff.”

Her curiosity got the better of her as she moved closer to the bars. He pulled out some comic books, a hand-held video game, and a portable DVD player. “I figured you might want some entertainment,” he said holding up the handheld video game. “But I wasn't sure what you liked. So, I went with some of the classics.” Showing off the DVD’s he brought with him.

“I prefer D.C. over Marvel--”

“Lucky for you I have a couple of Justice League comics right here.”

“And Star Wars isn't a classic.”

“What are you talking about? Star Wars is _so_ a classic. Where would Sci-Fi be without Star Wars?”

“In a much better place. Sci-Fi started with Frankenstein, with actual science. Now it's all about outer space and aliens.” She scoffed, but Henry still caught a smile creep to the girls face and counted it as a victory.

“You're such a Leia,” he said exasperatedly. He heard a faint “more like Anakin” and filed it away for later but did not respond to it.

“Oh, I also brought you some snacks,” he said, holding up a couple Apollo bars, “and an offer to sneak you all the hot chocolate with cinnamon you want.”

“I don't care for chocolate.” At Henry’s shocked face, she burst out laughing.

“Are you sure we’re related?” Henry asked teasingly, recovering from his shock.

As her giggles faded away, she asked, “What are you doing here Henry?”

Henry shrugged. “Like I said thought you would be bored. ” he continued after noticing her unconvinced look, “And I thought maybe we could talk.” He looked at his sister. _His sister._ He still hadn’t processed it completely. He was a big brother. He had a little sister. Of course he had Roland and Rebecca, and he loved them like siblings, but it wasn't the same.

“Talk about… what?” she asked cautiously.

“We can talk about anything. We could talk about movies or books. We can talk about people around Storybrooke,” he offered. Then hesitantly added, “about mom, about our family?”

“Or we could talk about why I'm here. What happened, why I decided to come back. That's what you want to know right? My motives?” She took a step back and scowled.

“Look, we can talk about anything you want. I'm your big brother. You can tell me anything.”

“Oh, is that it? Operation Big Brother, huh? You're my big brother. So, now I'm suppose to spill my guts to you. We have a bonding moment. You convince me that I'm wrong and I deliver the kids to you, huh? You're a town hero and they don't have to worry about the kids or about me, right? That’s why you came here! Why you are giving me this shit trying to butter me up?!”

“No--,” he tried to speak, but she was lost to him.

“Hate to push you off of your ‘big brother’ high-horse. But we don't know you. You're not our big brother. You left and never came back. Being the hero of your own story was more important to you than your family!”

“That's not true. It can’t be...I wouldn’t…I couldn’t...”

“Don’t believe me? Look at the picture again. He barely knows who you are! He doesn’t care about you!” She started shouting, “All he cares about are his mama, his papa, and his great big sister,” she paused a moment to breathe.

Her eyes shined with angry tears and her chest heaved. “You weren’t there, you never were! So stop trying!” Henry looked stricken, but his mind focused on one word.

“He?” he whispered. Then, he remembered the drawing... and the little boy.

Her eyes widened as she realized what she’d given away.

“Get out.” she demanded. She backed away from Henry.

“You...you didn't draw that picture. Our little brother did.”

“Why don't you go report that big bro?” She snapped, as she turned away from him.

Henry paused for a moment before asking, “What happened to him?”

She stiffened. Henry waited a moment before realizing that he’d pushed too far. With a sigh, he pushed off the ground and said, “I really did bring these so you wouldn't get bored. I’ll be back later.” He waited a moment for something, anything from her. “Bye Anny.”

Henry left with his eyes downcast and shoulders slumped. She glanced over her shoulder and watched him leave. Both too trapped in their own heads to notice the shadow in the corner that was watching them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Regina’s mansion**

 

“So,” Zelena started “does anyone know what we are actually looking for?”

“Something that seems to stand out.” Regina answered her sister.

“It has to be Hansel.”

“Nicholas.” Emma corrected without looking up from the papers in front of her.

“Whatever.”

“We really need to figure out if everyone goes by their curse names or Enchanted Forest names,” said Snow.

“Almost everyone in Storybrooke is registered as their curse name so let's go with that. Those that don't have curse names will be called by their fairy-tale names.” Emma kept looking through papers as she followed the conversation.

“Can we get back to this stupid riddle?” Zelena snapped.

“It has to be Nicholas he was the only abduction that had a witness. The only one that was ‘seen’.”  

“That would mean that all the other kids were seen being taken. That everyone is lying and watched her take these kids. That Henry is lying and saw Roland-”

“Wait...Roland!”, Emma finally looked up, her eyes wide and mouth agape. “It has to be Roland!” When no one seemed to get it she continued. “She also mentioned ‘reflection’. You see your reflection in the mirror."

“What?”

“Roland was taken in the middle of the day. Roland is also the only one with a parental figure attached to mirrors.”

“What the bloody hell are you going on about?”

“Regina, if you focus on Roland through your mirrors we might be able to find the kids.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Comics were clumsily strewn across the station’s floor. DVDs were thrown all around the room. The handheld was in pieces next to the wall. The cot and it’s bedding was flipped upside down and ripped apart. The abuser lay on all fours and panting. Voices and phantom noises ringing in her ears. Images flashed behind her eyelids. Her eyes burned with the tears that she held at bay. Her teeth were grinding into each other as she held back the frustrated screams that so desperately wanted to escape. The damn was about to break, the mask flaking off, the facade fading away. She was on the verge of letting it all out. Cracking her eyes open, trying in vain to catch her breath, preparing to let go. It was only when the fluorescent lights began flickering that she brought herself back from the edge of a breakdown.

Before she could lift herself off of the ground, a pair of sleek black oxfords appeared in front of her. She looked up to find a dark handsome man with a gleaming smile plastered on his face. She scrambled away from him while simultaneously trying to get to her feet. Though her movements were nervous, her eyes burned with fury.

“Such power in such a small, beautiful package.” His voice was like velvet she once wrapped herself in and longed for. Now, it only made her skin crawl.

Finally steady on her feet, she took a step back from the man before her.

“Why are you here? You’re not supposed to be here.”

He tilted his head. His eyes were full of curiosity and he seemed almost disappointed.

“It seems that I’m at a disadvantage,” his disappointment faded away and he smirked, “but I have a feeling that the next we meet, the advantage will be mine.”

“What do you want?!” She demanded.

“I’ve just come to pay a visit to the newest resident in Storybrooke. Possibly make a deal?”

“Get out! You’re nothing more than a Dark One wannabe!”

The man pursed his lips. “I see a deal will not be made today. But we _will_ make a deal that will benefit the both of us.”

The girl shook her head and snarled, “I will end you.”

“I’m sorry but that is not in your cards,” He chuckles. The lights flickered and she was once again left alone in her cell.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

They all stood in front of Regina’s round, ornate mirror that once upon a time inhabited Sidney Glass. Regina raised her hand in front of the glass.

“Are we sure that this is what she meant? Mirrors didn’t work before and they might not work now,” said Zelena.

“There’s only one way to find out.” Regina said. Robin grabbed her hand and squeezed it in support. She closed her eyes and focused on the little boy she had come to care so much for. She thought of all the moments she shared with him and how she had come to think of him as her son. She poured her love and her magic into the mirror. Her fear of losing Roland and watching Robin lose the last remaining piece of his family made a tear roll down her cheek. Finally, the mirror shimmered and glowed. The looking glass rippled before landing on a scene of children running around and playing.

“It’s them. It’s the kids.”

The mirror pivoted across the room and focused on Roland watching over a playpen that held three giggling infants.

“Oh, thank goodness,” Zelena sighed.

“He’s okay,” whispered Regina. She squeezed Robin’s hand.

Emma smiled, “They all are.”


End file.
